


The Dance

by Vergasi



Series: Frozen Dreams [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergasi/pseuds/Vergasi
Summary: Anna is dreaming of a magical dance with the one she loves more than anything.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Frozen Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot I wrote (mostly as practice) that I thought I would share for the fun of it. It is inspired by the deleted song 'Get This Right' from the Frozen II album. I turned the potential kristanna nightmare into an elsanna dream.

* * *

The night feels cool, an autumn breeze blowing through the trees. The purple flowers lining the cobblestone path sway back and forth. The great willow tree that sits just outside the castle along the fjord is glowing with the light from candles hanging off its branches.

Anna walks down the path and sees Kristoff sitting on the stone bench underneath the willow. His ears perk up at the sound of her heels clicking on the cobblestones. She walks around to sit on the circular bench across from him. His cheeks are red, and he looks as nervous as a Reindeer in a wine cellar.

“Hey, you…. wanted to see me?” Anna said as she smoothed her dress.

“I…uh…ya. Um….” Kristoff nervously rubs the back of his neck, looking beyond uncomfortable. “Man is it hot out here?”

Anna looked at him, amused, “I dunno…. but I think it’s romantic.” She looks around at the hanging lights and how they reflect off of the still water down below.

Kristoff looks around the scenery, eyebrows furrowed with slight confusion. “Is it?”

Anna gives him an apprehensive smile. “…. kind of?”

Kristoff’s head whips around to look toward her, the worry on his face growing. “I mean…. but…… ya! And here we are. In it…I’m feeling very……. uh…... ah……. romantic. Cause it is romantic.”

_Something doesn’t feel right._ Anna thought to herself. _I feel like this has already happened, but in a different way. Didn’t he already propose to me? Maybe I imagined it?_

“And I guess…. I wanted to ask you something.” Kristoff looks at her with his head tilted downward, barely held up by the shred of confidence he managed to muster.

Anna looks at him with a confused look on her face. “Yes?” _Didn’t I already say yes? Is this something else?_

His shoulders sag, confidence waning. “Did you eat the fish at dinner?”

“Ya”

“Oh really? Cause I don’t feel so good” He clutches his stomach, hand reaching up to cover his mouth.

“Oh my… do you need a bucket…. or something?” Anna cocked her head to one side, a mixture of confusion and worry on her face.

_He wanted to ask me about dinner? Why is this so hard for him? Why can’t he ever communicate with me like a normal person. Like…._

“Why is this so hard….?” Kristoff looked away from Anna, all shreds of his confidence blown out to the fjord.

Anna’s shoulders slump, she looks away toward the water and Kristoff’s wayward confidence. “I’m sorry…” she said.

Suddenly Kristoff stands up from the bench. “Anna, no. It’s…it’s not you, it’s me. The timing and the setting aren’t what I thought they’d be.” He turns around, looking away from her. “There’s probably someone better for you out there anyway….”

Anna looks at him, dread starting to creep up her face. _What? Is he breaking up with me now? Someone better? Who could possibly be better for me?_

The cool breeze blows through the tree, the lights lightly swinging. Anna’s dress ripples with the waves. She raises a hand to keep her hair in place out of her eyes. She slowly looks back up at Kristoff but sees someone else standing before her in his place.

The tall figure is glistening from the light reflecting off of her blue dress. Her platinum braid draped gently over her shoulder. She turns her head to look at Anna with an ice blue gaze that is somehow the warmest thing Anna has ever seen.

“Elsa?” Anna gives her sister a quizzical smile. “What did you do with Kristoff? Did you freeze him and throw him in the fjord?” She let out a chuckle to herself.

Suddenly Anna hears Kristoff’s voice again. “Maybe I just need some space.” She looks around but sees no sign of him. “I should just come out and say…..” His voice fades away into the wind. Any curiosity Anna had about what Kristoff was about to say was whisked away when she noticed Elsa walking toward her.

Anna looks at her sister, not sure what’s going on. Elsa reaches her hand out. Anna looks at it, unsure of what her sister wants. She hesitantly takes the hand in hers and stands to her feet. She pulls Anna closer to her, wrapping her other arm around Anna’s back. Cyan eyes flutter in surprise, looking at the taller woman. Her heart skips a beat when she looks into those arctic irises, mere inches away from her own. 

“Elsa, what’s going on?”

Suddenly their surroundings transform around them. Anna looks around and sees the willow tree itself begin to glow with a sparkling purple light. The candles that were hanging off the branches begin to dance of their own will as if they were alive. The bark of the tree dissolves away leaving just the glowing silhouette. The glow of the magical tree changes the reflection off of Elsa’s dress which is now sparkling with brilliant violet and blue hues. Anna looks down at herself and realizes her casual, green dress has also transformed into a brilliantly adorned, floor length gown.

Before Anna could repeat her question, their bodies began to move. Elsa leads the bewildered redhead into a swirling dance of lights. They had danced together before, but never this close. Anna could feel the cool chill emanating off of Elsa’s body, refreshing against her own rising warmth. She could feel Elsa’s heart beating against her own, steadily rising in tempo.

“Els..? I don’t understa……” Anna’s voice gave out against platinum locks resting against her forehead and the sound of a whispering, soft “Shhhh.” Suddenly Anna falls into that ice blue gaze. She becomes overtaken by the dance. All rational thoughts escape her head as she gives in to the motions of their bodies.

Anna suddenly realizes that she’s never danced with anyone like this; never lost herself in such raw passion with another person. She doesn’t realize that their dance has taken them out onto the fjord. Platforms of ice form under their feet turning the water into a glistening dance floor. The flying candles follow them every step of the way. Their bodies entwined in a mesmerizing flurry of spins, dresses flowing in circles. Their hands interlaced as Elsa guides Anna’s every move.

The floating candles change their hue to a soft, glowing blue. The dance slows.

The Snow Queen glides her leading hand down Anna’s arm, between her shoulder blades, to rest with the other hand on the small of her back. Anna’s own hand brushes against porcelain skin, speckled with light freckles. Her fingers trace down the elegant neck and lay on the bare shoulder.

The younger girl finally managed to get some semblance of coherent thought back into her head.

“Elsa…” she breathed. “What is this?” She looks down, eyes half lidded with ecstasy.

Elsa leans in to whisper into her ear, “It’s what you want.”

Anna turns her reddening face toward her sister, cheeks touching, and barely manages to exhale the words “What…. I want?”

“More than anything.”

Anna’s eyes close. She bites her lower lip. She can feel the soft braid of Elsa’s hair against her skin. The scent enraptures her. “More than anything…..”

Elsa slowly moves her face back to pierce Anna with those fathomless blues. Their noses still touching. Anna feels a soft hand on her cheek, lightly brushing her freckles. The hand glides into red locks of hair. She completely loses herself in the moment.

“Elsa….., I…. w-want…...” She feels that divine breath against her lips. She wants to drink every last essence of the goddess holding her in her arms. She leans in, her lips getting closer and closer to her desire…….

*nudge*

_What? Something just hit my arm_

*NUDGE* and then the sound of something hard and red headed ramming into a plank of wood. *SMACK*

_OW!_

“Your Majesty?”

Anna slowly opens her eyes as she winces from the pain erupting from the back of her head. She looks over to see Mattias looking at her and then quickly realizes where she is. “Ugh…again?” She quickly wipes the drool from her face, very un-queen like. Resting her swollen head against her throne.

“Again, your Majesty.” Mattias looks bemused enough.

“Everyone is gone already. Did I miss anything important?”

He shrugs his shoulders. “Not particularly.”

_Yes, I did._ She thought to herself. _Man, what a crazy dream._ “Mattias?”

“Yes, your majesty?”

Anna looks down at her feet, sad apprehension on her face. “How long has it been… since Queen Elsa was here last?” She already knew the answer.

He looks up in thought. “About a month I believe, your majesty.”

_28 days, 4 hours and 58 minutes._ She thought to herself. “Thanks, Mattias. And next time, please wake me up sooner.”

* * *


End file.
